They Don't Know About Us
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: Songfic of Percabeth! The song is They Don't Know About Us, by One Direction (duh). It's not much, but if you want to get a big,goofy,stupid smile on your face, please read! Oh, and review,favourite and follow! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson,and his wonderful life. Happy?


_They say we shouldn't be together,  
we're too young to know about forever,_

_but i say, they don't know what they're talk, talk, talking about.._

Percy was walking past the stables when he heard two kids talking. Unfortunately he couldn't help but listen. One kid said,

" Percy and Annabeth aren't meant to be together. Sooner or later one of them will die, the other will be heartbroken for,like, forever."

Percy recognized him as Josh Devine from the Apollo cabin.

The other kid, Stacy from the Aphrodite cabin, agreed,

"Yeah, and anyways they are too young for this love-nonsense. Percy is so hot,he could have a way better girlfriend. Like, me."

Percy smiled. Those kids should be put in the mental hospital. They had no idea what they were going on about.

_Cause this love is only getting stronger So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Annabeth cuddled up to her boyfriend, Percy, as they watched Breaking Dawn part-2 in Percy's cabin. Percy frowned as Nessie kissed Jacob. That was simply disgusting! Annabeth saw his face and laughed. Percy smiled at her cuteness and pecked her nose

"Whose your favourite couple?"

Annabeth smiled mischievously. "Edward and Jacob. Whose yours?"

Percy kissed her forehead softly." Me and you. Percabeth. We're pretty awesome, aren't we?"

Annabeth agreed and kissed him.

_They don't know about the things we do__  
__They don't know about the I love you's__  
__But I bet you if they only knew__  
__They will just be jealous of us__  
__They don't know about the up all night's__  
__They don't know I've waited all my life__  
__Just to find a love that feels this right_

It was Annabeth's birthday. During the day, she had cut a gigantic cake in front of the whole camp. The cake had been designed by the Aphrodite cabin (It was actually Piper's responsibilty.) It had three layers,and curse the Aphrodite cabin, the top layer had a mini percabeth kissing on it. She had turned so red she had to hide her face in Percy's muscular chest. It was night-time, and Chiron had given her permission to sleep in Percy's cabin. As long they used protection. In fact, Percy and Annabeth had spent the entire night eating all sorts of rubbish things. Percy had paid the stoll brothers to get them Coke,and other things form the nearby store. They had mixed ice-cream with sprite and coke. Needless to say, Thalia had been scared when a VERY, VERY high Percy had opened the door to reveal an also VERY VERY high Annabeth who was dancing to " I'm sexy and i know it."

Thalia learnt how to knock on doors after that.

_They don't know how special you are__  
__They don't know what you've done to my heart__  
__They can say anything they want__  
__Cause they don't know about us_

Percy frowned as he watched his girlfriend try on what seemed like the billionth dress. It was going to be Jason and Piper's anniversary soon, and Aphrodite had organized a HUGE banquet in honour of them.

Everyone agreed she must have been drunk when she made that decision.

Annabeth had been so worried when she found out her mother, Athena was going to attend the banquet ,too. It was one of those times she wished she was a boy. All they had to do was wear a suit, and voila`! worries over. Annabeth was trying on a billion dresses, while Percy said she looked great in all of them. Finally, she settled on a grey dress. While they walked around the mall, she frowned.

"Perce, should I colour my hair?"

Percy looked horrified. "Gods, no! I love your blonde hair-"

He blushed after he realized what he had said. Annabeth smiled.

"Awwww... but seriously, I'm sick of my hair. It's so...useless!"

Percy looked at her in the eye. "NO. It's special, Anna. Just like you. Seriously, I mean, YOU'RE special. You're different, and I love it! I love you!"

Annabeth smiled at him. "I love you too."

It probably wasn't a good idea to kiss in the middle of a crowded mall, but Percy and Annabeth didn't care.

___They don't know what we do best__  
__That's between me and you our little secret_

_Baby they don't know about__  
__They don't know about us__  
__They don't know about us__  
__They don't know about us_


End file.
